trollheadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foundation Stone
The most popular tavern in Hammerfast for adventurers and other ne'er-do-wells, the Foundation Stone plays host to mercenaries, explorers, and roughnecks. Anyone who needs to hire adventurers for a job heads to the Foundation Stone. Description The Stone, as it is commonly referred to, is a large stone building that once served as a meeting hall for Ham merfast's guards. With the rise of the town as a trade center, Hammerfast had a growing need for entertain ment to distract visitors. Mercenaries hired to guard caravans had a disturbing tendency to drink themselves stupid and pick fights with one another and with town residents. To most folk of Hammerfast, the Foundation Stone is a holding pen for the undesirable elements nec essary to grease the wheels of commerce. The tavern is built from dull, brown bricks. Its first floor is a wide, open, common room filled with tables. The second Ooor consists ofa balcony overlooking the main bar, more tables, and a few private rooms for rela tively quiet discussions. The Stone's reputation for rowdiness is well earned. Knife-throwing contests, wrestling matches, and other competitions that become more interesting with buck ets ofcheap ale keep its customers busy until dawn. Current Occupants *'Milo Longfathom ' (Owner) *'Krank and Gaff', Two big, burly humans who serve as Milo's bouncers. Twin brothers who gave up a life of petty crime to work at the Stone. The two are skilled pugilists who have never lost a fight. Despite their great strength, they are quite friendly to strangers. they love hearing stories of distant lands, and listen to such tales with childlike wonder *'Graal', a crude half orc who has little patience for questions or newcomers. A being of few words, he prefers to express his displeasure by spitting beer at anyone who anoys him *'Ilara' is a stunning eladrin beauty who seems out of place in a dump like the Stone. As the most talented knife thrower in town, she endures the stench and the patrons' leers to fleece drunks of their cash. She puts on a giggling act and throws a few games before enticing her marks into games with higher stakes. *The tall, mute goliath named''' Kubosho''' currently reigns as the Giant's Feet champion. Once an unmatched mountain climber among his people, he accidentally triggered a rock slide that killed his two brothers. He drinks himself into a stupor each night and competes for money to pay for the night's ale. He was last seen being dragged away from the guards after a barfight with some Elves got a bit out of hand. *'Trell', a tiefling bard has an unmatched store of bawdy stories, crude jokes, and raunchy limericks. He performs at the Stone several times a week, and he has a tendency to use a newcomer as the butt of his jokes and poems.The regulars at the Stone consider this a standard baptism by fire, and anyone who takes exception to Trell's jokes might touch off a brawl.